catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Macavity/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Macavity. Designs Macavity design 1.jpg Macavity 2014.jpg UK Productions Original London Production John Thornton (Mungojerrie) in the Original Cast, 1981 Macavity l8105 b63.jpg Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg London 1981 Promo 1.jpg Macavity l8100 28.jpg Macavity l8105 b61.jpg Macavity l8204 b.jpg Macavity fight l8204 26.jpg Subsequent London Casts Macavity Fight l8904 11.jpg Macavity l9911 43.jpg Macavity l0102 32.jpg London Advert Macavity 1.jpg Flyer22.jpg London Mac Kenny linden 2001.jpg|Kenny Linden London Mac costume closeup.JPG 1998 Film Bryn Walters as Macavity Film Macavity Demeter.jpg Film Macavity 2.jpg Macavity film gif 1.gif Macavity film gif 2.gif UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Macavity Jon Sebastian UK8906 29.jpg|Jon Sebastian UK Tour 1993-95 Mac David hulston 1994.jpg|David Hulston UK/European Tour 2003-2009 UK Tour NAP16 Macavity.jpg Macavity uk04 23.jpg Macavity Luke jackson.jpg Macavity UK06 1.jpg Macavity uk07 21.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Macavity uk13.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Palladium Macavity 1.jpg Macavity Griz L14 Cameron Ball Nicole.jpg|Cameron Ball with Nicole Scherzinger Macavity Griz L15 Kerry Ellis.jpg|Cameron Ball with Kerry Ellis Uk15 18 Macavity.jpg UK/International Tour UKTour 2016 Macavity.jpg UK16 15 Macavity.png Mac UK17 Kuwait 2.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Mac UK17 Kuwait 1.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Macavity Jak Allen Anderson backstage 2017.jpg|Jak Allen-Anderson Macavity uk19 Thomas Inge.jpg|Thomas Inge US Productions Original Broadway Production Us82 37 Macavity.JPG Bway Mac 1.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts Macavity Bway Keith Wilson.jpg US Tours 1-4 US Tour 5 Macavity US 5.jpg Macavity Karl Warden.jpg|Karl Warden Broadway Revival Macavity Daniel Gaymon 2016.jpg Macavity Daniel Gaymon 16.png Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg US Tour 6 Japanese Productions The Japanese Production does not have an alternate identity for Macavity such as Plato, or Admetus, instead Macavity is a named ensemble character. Macavity Japan illus 2.png Macavity Portrait Shiki Japan.png Macavity Japan illus 1.png Tokyo 1983 Macavity 83 Ensemble Tokyo.jpg Tokyo 1996 Macavity 96 Tokyo 1.jpg Macavity 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Macavity 96 Tokyo 4.jpg Macavity 96 Tokyo 5.jpg J96 mac3.jpg Osaka 2002 Macavity 2002 Osaka.png Macavity 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Victoria Macavity 2002 Osaka.jpg Yokohama 2009 Macavity 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Macavity 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Australia 1985 Munkustrap,Macavity.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Australia 1989 Macavity04.jpg Australia 1989 Macavity01.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Australasia 1993 Macavity01.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Australia 2000 Program Munkustrap,Macavity01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Australasia 2010 Macavity01.jpg|James Cooper Australasia 2010 Alonzo.Macavity.jpg|James Cooper Asia Tour 2014 Asia Tour 2014 Macavity01.jpg|James Cooper Macavity icon asia14.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Asia Tour 2017 Macavity Thomas Inge 1.jpg Macavity Thomas Inge 2.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge.jpg Macavity Asia 17 Thomas Inge 2.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Mac Deme hamburg 86.jpg Macavity hamburg 86.jpg|Eric Clausell Hamburg art Macavity.jpg Macavity Hamburg 1990.jpg De90 Macavity.jpg|Jaymes Hodges De9108 Macavity Hans Kriefall.png|Hans Kriefall Macavity Hamburg 1991.JPG De9204 Macavity Derrik Harris.png|Derrik Harris De93 Macavity.jpg|Derrik Harris Macavity Eyes Hamburg.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Macavity Alonzo Demeter de01 20.jpg Berlin 2002-04 Macavity de02 46.jpg|Gido Schimanski Düsseldorf 2004 German Tour 2005 German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Macavity 01 German Tour 11.jpg|Jason Winter Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Os83 46 Macavity.jpg Macavity Vienna 83 2.jpg Macavity Vienna 84.jpg Toronto 1985 Mac Vic Tant toronto verve.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Macavity Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 019.jpg|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 04.JPEG|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 05.JPEG|Malco Rev Mac 09 Paris89.JPEG Mac 12 Paris89.JPEG Macavity fr 198909 218.JPEG 1990s Macavity Alexander Riff Zurich.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05, South Africa 2009 Macavity Darren Stack SA09.jpg|2009 Copenhagen 2002 Mac 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Mac explosion Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Macavity 01 Madrid 2003.jpg Moscow 2005 Moscow Macavity 1.jpg Macavity 3 Moscow 05.jpg Macavity 2 Moscow 05.jpg Moscow Macavity 03.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 04.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 05.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 06.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 07.jpg Macavity backstage Moscow 08.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Ne06 Mac.jpg South Korea 2008 Macavity Korea 2008.png Macavity Korea 2008.jpg 2010s Brazil 2010 Macavity Brazil10 1.jpg South Korea 2011 Press 2 S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Macavity fight China 2012.jpg Mac Alonzo Munk China 2012.jpg Mac 4 China 2012.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Cruise Macavity fight.jpg Macavity 1 Cruise 2016.jpg Macavity 2 Cruise 2016.jpg Paris 2015 Pounce Mac Axel Alvarez Paris15.png|Macavity backstage with Axel Alvarez as Pouncival Paris 15 Backstage 20.jpg|Hench-Cat costume fitting, Macavity costumes behind Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries